


Enjoy It Now

by kaahiescheck



Category: Glee
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Future Fic, Humor, Husbands, M/M, Making Out, Mentions Tracy, Near Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:25:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3640146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaahiescheck/pseuds/kaahiescheck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"'But just so we’re clear,' Kurt said in a low voice so he wouldn’t break the moment. 'I call dibs on daddy.' The speed with which Blaine pouted must have been a new record. 'No, Kurt. I made a time capsule video saying that I was daddy.'" But it's mostly them making out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enjoy It Now

**Author's Note:**

> I need fluffy Klaine. Excuse me.

Kurt found his husband on their apartment’s upstairs corridor, leaning against the doorframe of the nursery they had just finished a week or so ago. It was Saturday evening, after dinner and after showers. They were getting ready to retreat to their room and maybe watch a little TV, as well as do other things. Kurt had gone downstairs to drink some water and, when he came back, he found Blaine staring at what was going to be their daughter’s room.

“Whatcha doing there?” he asked lovingly, stepping closer.

Blaine turned to him, still wearing a smile. His curls were hanging softly in his head, as well as his pajama bottoms on his hips. The loose, gray T-shirt he had on was from their high school years. He looked absolutely cuddly. “Just trying to picture the room with our baby in it. She’s due so soon, I feel like I could die of excitement.”

“Honey,” Kurt stepped closer. “First of, please don’t die. I can’t possibly raise a child on my own.” Blaine’s laughter didn’t stop him. “And we won’t have to imagine it for much longer.”

Blaine’s grin lit up the whole room – or corridor, in this case. He came into Kurt’s personal space, holding his waist, and placed a kiss on his lips as Kurt’s arms embraced his shoulders. “I don’t know if you can tell, but I can hardly wait.”

“Oh, no one can tell,” Kurt teased. He jumped slightly when Blaine pinched his side playfully.

“Mean. But I’m serious. Like…” His eyes sparkled as they stared into Kurt’s. “I can’t wait to hold her, and cuddle her, and love her unconditionally.”

Kurt felt his smile turning sweet and soft. However, he was _not_ going to cry like last time Blaine started one of his deep speeches about how they were once so depressed and alone in life and now they were together and adding a new member to their family. He was not losing control over his emotions again. “Should we decide now who’s gonna get up the first time she cries at night, and then we alternate?”

Blaine laughed and rubbed his thumbs against Kurt’s tank top where his hands rested on his hips. “Kurt. You know very well that we are _both_ getting up the first couple of times.”

Kurt sighed. “True. I feel like I’m gonna be the over concerned parent.”

“You say that like I didn’t freak out during Rachel’s first trimester, not allowing her to do most of anything.”

“Because most miscarriages occur in that period,” Kurt agreed. “It was reasonable.”

“Well, she didn’t think so.”

They both chuckled, remembering how Rachel had kicked them out of her house, threatening to hang them both if they didn’t let her use her phone due to “teratogens”. (“But, _Rach_ , being close to radiation for more than a couple of hours a day can be very bad for the baby. It could grow a third leg or something!” “Blaine, the _TV_ has radiation. You don’t see our generation walking in three legs because our parents watched it too much.”)

“But she’s as healthy as can be,” Kurt continued. “And we’re gonna have the most perfect baby girl to make everybody else jealous of how awesome we are.”

“And we’ll love her more than anything, even when she wakes us up and makes us cranky.”

“Then we’ll love her even more.”

Blaine hummed happily and leaned in to press their lips together. They stood mostly still for a couple of moments, then Kurt moved his arms to bring Blaine closer and opened his lips slightly, just enough for Blaine’s to follow, closing on each other. Blaine was sucking on his bottom lip when he pulled away a few millimeters. “You know what I was thinking?”

“Hm?” Kurt murmured against his mouth, pecking it and trying to continue the kiss.

“How long it’ll take until we have sex again after she’s born.”

Kurt would have laughed, or at least teased him for having a dirty mind, but the weight of reality caught him first, and his lips stilled, touching his husband’s. “I hadn’t thought of that.”

“Hm, lucky for you,” Blaine punctuated the _you_ with a peck, slowly moving Kurt backwards, “ _I_ have. And I have plans for you tonight.”

Kurt smirked as he felt his back hitting a wall. “Do tell, then.”

“What’s the fun in that?”

They dived back into the kiss, more passionately. Blaine pushed Kurt’s hips against the wall at the same time he pushed his tongue in, tearing out a gasp from his husband. Kurt’s hands curled the material of the T-shirt he was holding and he tried to pull Blaine closer, which was completely unnecessary, because he was already stepping closer anyway. So Kurt just opened his legs to let Blaine stay between them.

With delicate fingers, as always, Blaine traced Kurt’s ribs as he brought his hands higher, feeling Kurt breathing. His palms ran from those broad shoulders to those wrists hooked behind his neck, and he grabbed them. In a movement Kurt wasn’t expecting, Blaine pinned his hands to the wall next to his head, breaking the kiss to give Kurt a little smirk and then attacking his lips again.

Kurt didn’t know what kind of plan Blaine had for tonight, but his husband was surely giving him some clues, with which he was absolutely fine. The hold on his writs wasn’t painful – Blaine rarely ever put too much pressure when not on the edge of an orgasm because a) he was the sweetest human being and b) he knew how sensitive Kurt’s skin was –, but it was enough to keep them in place. He had stepped impossibly closer, in a way that their bodies were touching each other completely, and they could both feel how much the other was starting to get excited.

As a part of his monopolizing ways, Blaine didn’t let Kurt’s tongue into his mouth, always putting his forward first. It was driving Kurt crazy in the best way, leaving him breathless, especially when Blaine licked his teeth slowly. But when the first opportunity showed, when Blaine lost focus for a moment to breathe deeply through his nose, Kurt pushed his tongue past both of their lips.

Kurt smiled in victory – as much as he could without losing his upper hand – and he felt Blaine’s lips tugging up as well. Blaine then slowly released his wrists and ran his hands along Kurt’s arms and neck until he was cupping his face and angling it. Kurt didn’t waste a moment and placed his hands against Blaine’s lower back, creeping up under the shirt and holding firmly.

Suddenly, when Kurt had his tongue deep in Blaine’s mouth, Blaine bit it – gently, but strong enough to keep it in place, just like he’d done with his wrists. Kurt gasped and dug his fingers into the skin he was holding as Blaine began to suck on it. His eyes opened on their own accord to find his husband looking at him while treating his tongue as another part of his body.

Blaine sucked it more forcefully, and Kurt’s eyelids fluttered closed again as Blaine’s lips embraced more of his tongue, almost chasing it all the way into Kurt’s own mouth. That’s when Kurt’s lips closed around Blaine’s, resuming their kiss.

This one didn’t last long, though. Kurt didn’t know if Blaine was teasing or what, but he slowed it down and parted, dragging Kurt’s lower lip with his teeth until he couldn’t anymore. His lips then ghosted over Kurt’s jaw until they reached his left ear. He dropped his right hand to Kurt’s upper arm as he whispered, “I love you.”

It was so tender that it took what was left of Kurt’s breath away. Blaine continued to breathe down his neck, just brushing his lips here and there, but mostly inhaling. The hand cupping the other side of his face shifted so the thumb could stroke his cheek. Kurt felt numb, could only hear his heart beating fast. Blaine’s love was overwhelming even after all these years.

Coming back to his senses enough to move, Kurt laced his arms around Blaine’s waist as much as he could manage, keeping his right hand on Blaine’s right side and his left hand on his left side, so he could hug him closer.

He doesn’t know for how long they stood there, embraced. Blaine continued nuzzling his neck and jaw, gently, breathing him in. Kurt kept his arms steady around his husband’s waist, not letting him a mere millimeter away. “I love you,” he whispered back at some point.

“I love living my life with you,” Blaine said against his neck. “I love getting to come home to you. I love being married to you. I love that…” He raised his eyes and met Kurt’s. “I love that we’re having a child in, like, a week.”

“I love those things, too.” Kurt’s breath caught for the thousandth time as Blaine brushed aside a lock of his hair. Kurt chucked. “You still take my breath away. How is that even possible after ten years or so?”

“I’m just that awesome.”

Kurt pinched his side, but held him as close as possible again a second after. It was enough for Blaine to squint in laughter for a moment before pecking his mouth tenderly. “You take my breath away as well.”

 _I’m pretty sure you take mine away more often_ , but Kurt didn’t say it out loud. Instead, he stared into the hazel eyes in front of him, so close they were out of focus. They reflected the dim light coming from the lamp on the wall a little to Kurt’s left, but their sparkle had a whole different reason to be. It was beautiful to watch.

“But just so we’re clear,” Kurt said in a low voice so he wouldn’t break the moment. “I call dibs on ‘daddy’.”

The speed with which Blaine pouted must have been a new record. “No, _Kurt_. I made a time capsule video saying that _I_ was ‘daddy’.”

Kurt raised an eyebrow. “Why am I only hearing about this now?”

“Because it’s a surprise. I got almost everything right. _I_ call dibs on ‘daddy’.”

Kurt couldn’t help himself. Blaine looked positively adorable right now, increasing his pout and making his eyes look bigger, like a puppy’s. Kurt tried to pull him closer – impossible – and started laughing breathily. Only his husband would make a time capsule video and argue about its outcomes in a total adorable manner.

“You’re being totally mean,” Blaine’s pout stayed in place, and Kurt only giggled harder.

“Aww,” Kurt mock-pouted then.

“Kuuurt.”

Blaine’s whining expression was reaching its limits. Kurt just really wanted to see that laughter squint again; he _lived_ for that laughter squint, amongst a couple more of expressions from his husband. So he ran his hands across Blaine’s lower back, still underneath his T-shirt, and uncrossed them, putting his right hand on Blaine’s left side and so on. Then he tickled him.

“Kurt!” Blaine yelped and tried to step away. At the same time, his elbows instinctively came down to try to protect his sides. To no avail, of course, because he hadn’t squinted in laughter yet, and Kurt’s mission wasn’t complete, so he tickled him again. “Oh, my _God_.”

Kurt smiled wider and didn’t stop. Blaine kept trying to get away, stepping back, but Kurt simply followed him. He did get to see the squint again, after all, and it stayed in his husband’s face as he battled Kurt’s hands away and managed to escape. Blaine ran to their bedroom. Kurt only grinned and started after him, not quite done yet.

Kurt caught up to him when Blaine, who had stepped to the further side of the bed, tried to climb over the mattress when Kurt reached his side. He had risen one foot in the air only to be hugged from behind. He tried to escape again, but Kurt squeezed him and landed a hard kiss on his left cheek.

It was funny, really. Blaine was one of those people that, when you started tickling him, he laughed at any physical contact that got _any_ close to the tickling parts of his body. Like right now, during Kurt’s kiss, he leaned his head to the side to cover his neck and tried to pull away, giggling and out of breath. Kurt smiled against his cheek and turned them around so he could drag them both down to the bed, slowing their fall with his own body.

Blaine took the opportunity that he was on top to crawl away, but he didn’t get far. Kurt stretched and touched his sensitive sides and he contracted his body, making it easier for Kurt to straddle him and pin his hands over to the sides of his head. Blaine was still laughing as if he was still being tickled, fighting against the hold on him, and it was the most endearing thing Kurt had ever seen.

“You are _so_ mean,” Blaine said between giggles. “I can’t believe you.”

Kurt smiled tenderly down at him, watching Blaine’s nose go all scrunched up in laughter. He leaned down and kissed it, then moved his mouth to the place between his eyebrows, his forehead, his temple, down his cheek, and finally his mouth.

“Hmm,” Blaine sighed happily with his eyes closed and face now relaxed. “Better.”

Kurt hummed and pecked his lips once more, still smiling. He released Blaine’s wrists and slipped their palms together, intertwining their fingers. “I hope Tracy is just as ticklish as you.”

“Kurt, she can’t genetically get anything from me.”

“Details,” and he was already diving for another kiss. Blaine sighed again and kissed him back lazily – a slow drag of lips until it was only an exchange of pecks, some longer than others, but everything purely innocent.

After a kiss that finished with a loud _mwah_ , Blaine nuzzled their noses and opened his eyes, watching Kurt’s eyelids do the same. “I still have plans for you tonight.”

“Go ahead then,” Kurt smirked.

Blaine took his hands from Kurt’s and put them on his waist. With a simply head nod in the right direction, Kurt got the drill and they both sat up. Blaine then pulled him closer on his lap until their chests were completely touching. Kurt moved his legs so they were around his husband and put his arms around his neck.

“I plan,” Blaine started as he dived into Kurt’s neck, “on completely exhausting you tonight, I hope you know that.”

“Hmm…” Kurt closed his eyes and rolled his head to the side to give him more space to work.

“And we’re gonna need a lot of lube.”

Kurt continued to smile and hum as Blaine ascended his kisses until he reached his cheek.

“But first,” Blaine leaned away enough to look into Kurt’s eyes as he opened them, “a very complete massage for the world’s most gorgeous husband.” His hands squeezed Kurt’s waist, then his lower back, his ass, and down his thighs. After that, he lay Kurt against the pillows and began his ministrations, dragging it for more than an hour and, indeed leaving them both exhausted.


End file.
